Legend of the Pirate and the Samurai
by NekoKiku of Love
Summary: The King of the Sea falls for a Warlord's son. Hate later becomes love yet they aren't able to be together, just not in this life. Pirate!ArthurXKiku, Spamano, gerita lemons  Dedicated to CloudsofGlory


**Legend of the Pirate and the Samurai **

Asakiku fic

Dedicated to CloudsofGlory

I don't own Hetalia!

_Italics_-parts of the story being told by the characters.

* * *

"So long ago, the sea was ruled by an evil Pirate. He was known for sinking ships and not letting anyone survive. Those who did some how get away, descrided him as a green eyes devil. He wore red, blood red clothes and his eyes glowed in the moonlight. This pirate was the most fears through out all seven seas.", the Spaniard explained.

"Ve he sounds really scary!", a young Italian exclaimed.

"Shh dumbass, he didn't even describe how he killed his victims yet and you're already getting scared!", the second Italian complained.

"Don't be mean to Feli, Lovi. You were scared at that part too-", Lovino smacked the Spaniard over the head, shutting the over up.

"Ve brother why did you do that? Antonio are you alright right?", Feliciano asked worriedly. Antonio nodded hugging the meaner Italian while smiling. Lovino glared at him struggling his his grasp.

"Knock it off you two.", a tall and well built German commanded. Everyone in the room straighted up, fearing the German's wrath. Only one of them still smiled and laughed it off. He put one arm around the blond, smirking.

"Haha come on Lud, don't be so serious. We came here to tell ghost stories and have fun.", the red-eyed man chuckled. Ludwig sighed, rubbing his head. The others just stared at them before contining what they were just doing. The Spaniard stopped touching the angry Italian after a few hits though.

"So ve...how scary is this story again Antonio?"

"Don't that scary really. But when I tell it I like to describe the sex part of it. He doesn't do a good job of telling it like I can.", a new, french, voice explained. Everyone turned to the blond near the window. No one had noticed him come into the room before.

"Francis! You came to tell ghost stories too ve?", the Italian asked while tackling the Frenchmen.

"I heard Anontio was going to tell the legend of the pirate and sex prince. So I thought I drop by to hear. Did he tell you it was a true story. It happened right off the coast of dear little town."

"No Francis he didn't tell us that yet. He hasn't gotton through the beginning yet either. And I though it was called the Pirate and the Samurai not sex prince.", Ludwig sighed, annoyed with how the way things were going.

"Well I rather nto spoil the story for you. Tonio you won't mind me telling that part of the story right?", Francis asked the Spaniard who was staring at the not so happy Italian. "Antonio?"

"Huh...oh sure Francis. You love telling that part anyway.", Antonio agreed, still not looking away from Lovino. "Ok so where was I?"

"You were just decribing the pirate.", Feliciano asnwered cheerfully.

"Ah right gracias Feli. This powerful ruling of the sea was feared by many. Other pirates did their best to stir clear of him. No one was foolish enough to stand in his way...Except for the samurai. As you guys know, samurais are from Japan. At that time Japan was isolated. How did the most feared pirate cross paths with one the worlds most deadly warriors from a closed off nation you ask?"

"We didn't.", Lovino muttered.

"The pirate heard of this land, the Land of the Rising Sun, Japan. This country only traded with China at the time. The pirate heard that in Japan there was a great and wonderess jewel. And it so happened this jewel was being shipped to China to being given to the Princess. So off the pirate went, hoping to steal this wonderful jewel. But he didn't know of what was gaurd it. Nor did he know he would later fall in love with its gaurdian. The samurai..."

* * *

It was a good day. There was no cloud in the beautiful blue sky. The landscape was also very beautiful, Arthur noted when his mighty ship was near the land. His crew and himself had been sailing along the Japanese Sea, searching for the port where a certain ship was to set sail for China. That ship had something he wanted. While robbing an old wealthly man's ship, he heard from one the old man's grandaughters that blue jade was going to be given to her sister, Princess Meimei.

Arthur never heard of a blue jade before so she catpured the girl, demanding to know more about it. She told him it was very rare jewel. There wasn't alot of blue jades but the ones that were dicovered belonged mainly to the Honda Clan of Japan. She herself never saw blue jade before but heard they were the hue of the ocean. After killing everyone on the ship, the cruel pirate thought about taking that jewel for himself.

So here was, near the coast of the Japan's mainland, waiting for the carrier ship to appear. Before he had killed the girl, he hed her tell him how recongize th ship. The flags would be white with a large red dot and one would have the royal family crest on it. The crest being a gold chrysanthemum.

The ship had to keep a good distance from the land or else they would be caught. It was almost noon and the sun was close to its zenith when they spotted the cargo ship. The red dot flag and gold crest could be clearly seen. As soon the ship was far enough from the land, the King of the Sea followed after it.

_"Tonio can I decribe him?"_

_"Ok Francis."_

_"Damnit get on with it!"_

On the cargo ship was a beautiful prince. His family had told him to gaurd the jewel with his life until it was safely in the hands of the Chinese princess. He kept the jade safe in his room where know no else but him knew where it was. _Though he was the son of a warlord, he didn't look strong but not weak either. Infact he was absolutely beautiful. His eyes were a dark brown, souless like a china doll's. His whole looked like it was made of porclien. His silky black hair used to be long but was currently cut in a bobbed fashion. The contrast of his skin and hair gave him an even more erotic look._

_"Don't you mean exotic ve?"_

_"It's Francis remember."_

_"On with the story!"_

_"I'll take over now, si"_

The beautiful prince sat in his room, staring out from a port at the sea. He noted how peaceful it was outside. thinking it was be nice to breathe the fresh, Kiku left his quaters, going to the upper deck. A gust of wind lightly blow around his hair, cooling his skin down since it was hotter below. The prince walked calmly over to the railing, enjoying the view of the vast ocean. but suddenly he heard his men shout and the ship shook. Kiku tell to the floor but still held on to the railing. The ship shook again but he was prepared this time.

"Search for it men. Kill anyone who gets your way!"

"Aya captin!"

A forgien voices shouted not to far way. Kiku looked around from where he was. He cautiously peered around the corner to see what was going on. The other side of the ship his men were fighting off some strange looking men. His ship was under attack by forgiener the princes noted in horror. He was about to help his men when something grabbed him arm. He wipped around to his just what was holding him back.

The King of the Sea stared into the dark eyes of the man before him. While on the higher level of the ship he noticed him on the otherside of the ship. Unlike the rest of the men on the ship or any other man he has ever seen, this one instantly caught his attention. Arthur was drawn to him for some strange reason. He could feel those dark eyes see into his very core. The Asian glared at him, his eyes narrowing even more. He said something in his own language which the pirate couldn't understand but knew it was on the lines of " let me go" along with a few curses. The wonderful sound of the other's voice distracted the pirate long enough for the prince to punch and flip him on to his back.

_Arthur didn't know what hit as he stared up at the blue sky. His jaw hurt and he tasted blood in his mouth. The next thing he knew, a knife was at his neck._

"Ve what happens next?", Feliciano asked on the edge of his seat.

"Yeah! When is the hero gonna show up?", Alfred cried out.

"Sorry guys, we need to get doing. It's really late now and I'm tired.", the Spaniard explained.

"Aww.", Alfred and Feliciano whined.

"There would have been more time if you guys would have just shup up.", Lovino hissed.

"Stop whining, Antonio can continue tomorrow since its not a school night." Ludwig sighed.

"Yay!"

* * *

A/N: This is my own Pirate!ArthurXKiku fic, hopefully it doesn't suck or isn't too cliche. It probably does suck but I don't care. I created this fic out of being completely bored and also decides to randomly dedcate this to a friend. There is 2 more chapters to this.


End file.
